Hanging By A Moment
by PrincessFatone
Summary: What happens when a certain wrestler tries to destroy the relationships of three superstars.


1 Hanging By A Moment  
  
written by Ashley Harrill  
  
"Jeff, she's gone!" Matt said to his brother as Jeff looked at him with that stupid look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean by she's gone, Matt?"  
  
"Amy has left. Here read this."  
  
"Dear Matt,  
  
This has to be the hardest letter I have written in my entire life. I'm pregnant and yes the baby is yours. But Vince has other plans. So I am staying at an undisclosed location and you'll find out most of Vince's plans on Raw, tomorrow night. Don't worry about the baby and I, Vince is going to take care of everything himself. Tell Jeff and Ashleigh, I love them and will talk to them later.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Amy Christine"  
  
"I hate to see what Vince has planned but I bet you anything that it will be the end of the Hardy Boyz for a while." Jeff said after reading the letter.  
  
"That's what I am thinking Lil' Bro."  
  
"Well I hate to leave at a moment like this, but Ashleigh needs me."  
  
"Jeff, I will ok, don't worry. I will just call Jay and Adam and listen to them tell me how this totally reeks of stinktitude."  
  
"Alright then. I guess I will see you tomorrow night at Raw."  
  
~the next night~  
  
**The Hardyz music starts to play and Jeff walks down to the ring with his wife Ashleigh {whom is a wrestler also, but taking time off because she is pregnant}**  
  
"Matt, I heard about Lita leaving, but I know why she ahs left. You wanna know why? Well see, she pregnant, but with my baby dear brother." Jeff was interrupted by Ashleigh  
  
"Jeff Hardy you have some explaining to do. So you make it good before I kick your ass right here"  
  
"Ash-baby it ain't like that. Lita and I went to Shane's WCW party and we got drunk."  
  
**Lita's music starts playing and she is shown sitting in a house on the Titantron**  
  
"Jeff, Ashleigh. Hello. Matthew will you please come out here. I have something to say and I don't care to say it twice." At that moment Matt walks down the ramp way and go to sit at the announcer's table. "Matt, Ashleigh I am so sorry that you have to through this, especially you, Ash. But until the baby is born and I find out exactly whom the father is I am not gonna be around. I will be staying as a secret place.  
  
**RTC's music starts to play. Whitesocks and Ivory walks to the ring.**  
  
"Matt Hardy, I stand here in a fit of despiration. Your wife has cheated on you with your brother and doesn't know who fathered the innocent child she is carrying. And Ashleigh you my dear are six months pregnant with Jeff's child and how does he thank you? He cheats on you with his sister in law. So I am asking you two people to come to the good side. Leave you life of evil." Steven Richards said  
  
"Steven, buddy. I've never had a problem with you personally. But I believe my husband when he says that he was drunk and didn't realize this. So I will not join you and lesbian chic. I would be." Ashleigh didn't finish because Steven kicked her in the head.  
  
Ivory then took the mic and said, "Ashleigh you will pay for not joining us. And it will start right now. Matt, Jeff. you will need to find three other people to team with because you are gonna be in an intergender tag match with RTC."  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
During the commercial break backstage the EMT's are checking Ashleigh and the baby for any problems, when Billy Gunn, Chyna, and Test show up.  
  
"Jeff. Matt, we say what Richard did to Ashleigh and we would like to team with you." Billy said.  
  
~Back To Raw~  
  
"Okay, thanks guys. Ashleigh are you sure you are going to be ok?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yes Jeffery I am going to be ok. Remember I am a wrestler too. Now on to other things, I am not demanding that ya'll win this match. But I want ya'll too try your best and think about Lita, me and the kids." Ashleigh said.  
  
At that moment, Chris Jericho's music starts and he comes out to the ring, "Ok WhiteSocks. I just got here five minutes ago and I am not able to take part of tonight's main event. But I want you to know that Ashleigh is my little sister and if you even think about hurting her I will personally kill you with my own hands. So I would advise you to stay away from her and Lita because they now have 24-hour bodyguards. With Ash, Kane and Undertaker. And with Lita, Steve Blackman and an old enemy of mine Ken Shamrock."  
  
From backstage Ashleigh is seen on the titantron. She thanks her brother and then lets everyone know that she is going to stay with Lita until things have calmed down. Jeff, Matt and company win their match and RTC has to leave the WWF.  
  
~8 months later~  
  
*Lita's music starts play and she walks down the ramp with her daughter in an infant seat.  
  
"I know that you haven't seen or heard anything from me in eight months, but I have just one question. Could you all be a little quiet, Brianna here is sleeping and I don't need her to wake up just yet. Thank you all. Now I would like to call Ashleigh, Jeff, and Matt to the ring.  
  
*The Hardys music starts playing, Matt, Ashleigh, and Jeff, with Isaiah in his arms, walk to the ring.  
  
"So, Lita, am I a father or am I an uncle?"  
  
"Well before I give you an answer I want you to know that when I went to get the paternity test done the first time I ran into an old friend of ours. Dean Malenko. The results of that test proved that Jeff was the father. In my heart I didn't believe that so I went back last week and had two more done. And they proved Brianna is your daughter Matthew. Yes you are a father. Now Dean, I would like you to get your ass out here now."  
  
*Dean's music starts playing  
  
"You called me dear Lita?"  
  
"Why did you do it Dean?"  
  
"I did it because I love you Lita. I am hopelessly in love with you. But I didn't only switch the tests, I drugged you and Jeff and made it look like you two slept together. I was hoping you would come to me for comfort after Matt dumped you. Yet my plans backfired and you outsmarted me."  
  
"Well Dean, because of you Matt missed out on seven of the most magical months of our lives. So tonight its Matt and Jeff against you. If you lose you have to leave WWF and your contract is terminated permantly."  
  
"Ok and what if I win?"  
  
"I spend four months with you with Brianna is old enough to be without me and a million dollars."  
  
"Ok it's a deal"  
  
*~Epilogue  
  
Matt, Jeff, Ashleigh, took two months off and spent time as a family. Then they joined WCW and stayed there until they retired. Isaiah followed in his parents' footsteps and became a wrestler. He was often compared to Triple H. He married Shane's daughter Alyssa. Together they had two boys; Jeffery Isaiah and Noah Lee. As for Brianna, she stayed at home and worked at a local orphanage. She married her high school sweetheart, James. Together they didn't have any kids, but they adopted six kids.  
  
Dean Malenko left wrestling after losing the match that night. Six years later he was found dead in his hotel room. Some say it was suicide others says it was murder. It was murder, because his wife killed him. She found out that he really loved Lita and it was just part of his storyline. And you ask how would I know this. Well see, the story you just read was told by me, Mrs. Dean Malenko. 


End file.
